Jade
Always on the cutting edge of cool, Jade’s the ultimate fashionista! After checking out the latest fashion mags, the trendiest boutiques and the thrift stores, she always manages to put together looks that are completely unique and look like one ‘Kool Kat!’ Jade’s wildly unique perspective is an inspiration to her friends. With a great sense of adventure and a hilarious sense of humor, Jade never takes herself too seriously, and that’s why her friends love having around. About Jade '' Jade ''is always in the cutting edge of funky and is known for her strong passion for fashion, that's the main reason why her BFFs Cloe, Yasmin, and Sasha call her "Kool Kat" plus not to mention her love for cats, she even has a cat named Mica based on the'' Bratz Television Series.''' Jade is known to have a geeky side and being in the honor role, having straight As, and having an interest in the major of science proves it, but that does not stop her in becoming the most fashionable and successful designer there is. It is said that ''Jade ''is an Asian teenage girl and it is also said she is of Japanese heritage. This intelligent, hilarious, funky, fashionable and sometimes rebellious teenage gal will not except her to lose when it comes to knowing the latest trends, shopping for the trendiest outfits, and becoming her first job was working as a Vet and now has a Ponyz called Bonita and a Tweenie son called Milo and now daughter in law Joan trotter Jr Physical Appearances ' ' Jade '''has beautiful long jet black but is seen to be dark brown. Sometimes, her hair may appear to have highlights in some films and it usually depends to the fashion lines. She originally has pale skin color and sometimes fair like ''Cloe's skin color in some lines, and it is also observed that Jade ''has some changes to her eye color through the years, it appears to be green or brown but now changed to the color gray. ''Jade ''now appears to be made more Asian than the past dolls of ''Bratz from the year 2001 - 2009. Relationships BEST FRIENDS Cloe- Jade '''and ''Cloe'' known each other since their little (meaning they may have a sister relationship back then). ''Jade would always give her advice and is always by her side when things go wrong. '''''Cloe and Jade ''both play in a band called the "''Bratz Rock Angelz" along with Yasmin and Sasha. Jade ''would call ''Cloe ''"''Angel" for she is very sweet. Yasmin- Jade ''and 'Yasmin's 'relationship with each other is the same way as 'Jade's relationship with ''Cloe''. They both watch there backs where ever they go. ''Yasmin and ''Jade ''both play in a band called the "'''''Bratz Rock Angelz" along with Cloe ''and ''Sasha. Jade ''would call ''Yasmin ''"''Pretty Princess" for her princess like attitude and vintage style. Sasha- '''Same as ''Jade's relationship with ''Cloe ''and '''''Yasmin, Jade ''and ''Sasha ''have a deep sister relationship with each other. ''Jade ''always listens to her amazing choice of tunes. They both play in a band called the "''Bratz Rock Angelz" along with Cloe ''and ''Yasmin. Jade ''would call ''Sasha "Bunny Boo" for her great taste in music and killer moves when it comes to dancing. ENEMIES Burdine Maxwell- '''Called "The Founder, President, Editor -in- Chief of Your Thing Magazine and the Reigning Queen of Fashion", ''Jade's enemy, rival, and ex-boss. She fired ''Jade ''for feeding her a cheeseburger which she thinks she's trying to kill her and trying to find a way in getting rid of the Bratz'' and ''Bratz'' ''magazine once and for all. They both may help each other at times of trouble but still, they both hate each other afterwards'.''' Kirstee and Kaycee (The Tweevilz)- '''Two of ''Jade's three worst nightmares. They tortured her while an intern of ''Your Thing Magazine ''and made her get fired by setting her up ordering a cheeseburger as '''''Burdine's lunch (which Burdine thinks she's trying to kill her. They may hate each other ,but they do help each other when situations gone wrong. RELATIVES AND OTHERS Jade J'adore (Bratzillaz)- '''She is ''Jade's cousin who turn out to be a witch studying at the '''''Bratzillaz Academy. Mica- ''Jades pet cat, they both have a loving friendship with each other. Based on the ''Bratz TV series'', she had ''Mica '''''since she was a cute little kitten. They both have a sense for fashion. Gallery Jade 2.jpg Jade-bratz-movies-4264437-2250-1500.jpg 88px-Jadetv.jpg 159px-Jadebratz.jpg 2010JadeDoll.jpg Category:Characters